The present invention relates to an effector comprising an electromagnet associated with an operating mechanism of power contacts of an electrical circuit for power supply of at least one receiver.
Effectors whose power contacts are associated with a spring whose purpose is to maintain these contacts in the closed position whatever the state of the circuit of the corresponding receivers are known in the art.
These springs are relatively weak and in any case insufficient to compensate the repulsion forces by striction which are generated when a short-circuit occurs in the power supply circuit of the receivers. Due to these forces, the contacts bounce and may be welded. This happens either when a short-circuit occurs whereas the contacts are closed or when an operator wishes to close the contacts on a short-circuit of the receiver circuit.